


Mistaken Twin

by VermillionGirl17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionGirl17/pseuds/VermillionGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayden Styles is Harry Style's secret younger identical twin brother. He looks exactly like Harry but has one problem: he's extremely shy. When One Direction go on there Where We Are tour, they accidentally mistake Jayden for Harry and don't realise until they get to Australia. Unfortunately they can't go back for Harry so Jayden will have to do. But can Jayden get over his stage fright to save his brother's band?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cast:
> 
> Harry Styles: himself/Jay Styles  
> Niall Horan: himself  
> Zayn Malik: himself  
> Louis Tomlinson: himself  
> Liam Payn: himself  
> Denise Taylor: Nina Dobrev  
> Cory James: Steven Peacock
> 
> If you don't know who Nina Dobrev and Steven Peacock are, look them up

“Please welcome to the stage … One Direction!” 

Jayden Styles sat on the couch in his apartment, sipping his coke and humming to the song his identical twin ad his band were currently singing on the X factor Grand Final. The twins' parents were in the audience, but Jay wasn't: when One Direction became big, Simon Cowell had made it clear that he didn't want the world to know that there was a twin. Jay knew that Simon wasn't being mean, he did it for a reason: Jay was the shy twin, and all the attention from his twin would no doubt give him a heart attack. 

Jay and Harry looked exactly the same: they both had the same curly brown hair and emerald eyes. Jay was the youngest between the two by five minutes, and he was never really sociable like his twin. They both could sing, but Harry was the one who decided he'll do something about it and auditioned for X factor and came third along with Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik. The rest of the band knew about Jay, and would always joke that if people saw him in public they would think he's Harry. 

When One Direction finished their song and left, Jay turned off the TV and finished his coke, getting up and throwing it in the trash. His phond vibrated, making him jump, and he pulled it out to see a text from Harry. 

**Meet us @ Starbucks @ 7**

Of course they would meet at Starbucks: that was Harry's favourite place. Jay looked at the clock the stove, which read 6:05. starbucks was five minutes away from his apartment so he had plenty of time to take a shower. Five minutes later Jay was out, wearing a pair of black jeans, a plain red t-shirt and a black hooded jumper with the hood over his curly brown hair along with the ray bands Zayn had given him. No one would recognise him as Harry Style's twin but would recognise him as a guy in a hoodie. Jay grabbed his car keys and went out, making sure to lock the door on his way out. On the way to Starbucks Jay sung to Story of my Life, realising for the first time that his singing voice sounded the same as Harry's. He could totally pass for Harry if he didn't have terrible stahe fright. 

“Hello, what can I get you?” a waitress asked as Jay sat down at a booth. 

“I'll just have a coffee,” Jay said. The waitress looked at him with narrowed eyes, trying to place his voice, but shrugged it off. 

“Coming right up.”

When she left Jay looked at the door to see Harry push through, his hands in his pocket and his sunglasses glittering in the light. He walked over to Jay's booth and they embraced, hitting each other on the back before Harry sat down. The rest of the band later joined them. 

“I saw you on X Factor,” Jay told them. “You were great guys.”

“Thanks,” Niall said. “You should join us: you'll be great.”

“I'll pass,” Jay laughed. 

“Here's your coffee — OMG ONE DIRECTION!”

The entire Starbucks turned their head at the sound of the weitress' squeal and their table was instantly swarmed by girls. 

“Can I have your autograph?” “Oh my God One Direction!” and the occasional scream filled the coffee shop, and Jay found himself wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. When the girls were gone and the weitress took their orders with pink cheeks, Harrry grinned at Jay. 

“That's what you have to live with every time?” Jay asked. 

“Yep,” Harry answered. 

“You get used to it after a while,” Zayn put in. 

“Oh — the reason why we called you here is to tell you we're going on tour,” Liam said. 

“Really?”

“Year, and we are going to be recording a new album,” Louis put in. 


	2. Chapter 2

_We're going on tour._ Those words kept floating through Jay's mind as he knocked on Harry's door. Harry would be leaving for the tour this morning and Jay wanted to see him before he left. No one answered the door, so Jay pulled the Welcome mat up and grabbed the spare key Harry had laid out for him and unlocked the door, stepping in and shutting it behind him. Suitcases were strewn around the living room, clothes piling out of them and some empty. Harry would want help to get his things ready if he were leaving in a couple of hours.

"Harry!" Jay yelled, searching for his twin. "Where are you?"

No answer.

Jay muttered curses at nothing as we went back into the living room and started packing Harry's stuff. He took his hoodie and sunglasses off and threw them behind the couch as he dragged a suitcase out of his way. The front door burst open and Jay went rigid, but relaxed when he realised it was Niall.

"Hey, Niall -"

"What are you doing? We're going now!” Niall shouted, grabbing Jay's arm and pulling him out of the door. 

 _Huh?_ Jay thought, looking at the Irish blonde in confusion. _I had no idea I was coming too._

Jay and Niall met the other band members at a minibus and Jay sat at the back of the bus, wondering where Harry was. The others had broken out into _Does he Know?_ and Jay sung to Harry's part, actually enjoying it, but not imagining actually singing in front of an audience. They came to an airport and they boarded a private plane. Jay wondered why Harry wasn't here. 

 _He's probably somewhere else on the plane_ , Jay thought, leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes. 

He didn't realise that he had fallen asleep until he was shaken awake by Zayn, who said, “We've arrived in Australia.”

“Australia?” Jay asked. “I thought we were going to Japan.”

“Change of plane, I told you yesterday,” Zayn said. 

“No you didn't,” Jay said, confused. 

“Yeah, I did.”

jay stared at Zayn in shock and than realised what happened. _They think I'm Harry. Oh God, this can't be good._

Jay opened his mouth to tell them that he was not infact Harry but Jay when Louis' phone went off. 

“Hello?” Jay watched his face change to confusion to shock. After whoever it was hung up he turned his gaze on Jay. “Oh crap.”

“What is it?” Liam asked. 

“We've got a problem; we have the wrong twin,” Louis said. 

“You mean —”

“That's Jayden, not Harry.”


End file.
